


Agent Kennedy

by Amacgyver



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amacgyver/pseuds/Amacgyver
Summary: - didn't read myself back ok i'm lazy -





	Agent Kennedy

**Author's Note:**

> \- didn't read myself back ok i'm lazy -

Jack, Riley, Mac and Bozer were all waiting outside the conference room. Inside, all they could see was a brown-headed woman standing in front of matty. They seemed very serious.

The team answered the room.

 

"Team, I'd like you to meet Justice Kennedy. She will be the lead on this case." Matty said.

"Hi!" Agent Kennedy said, but she seemed not to be able to take her eyes off of jack. And the ex-Delta did the same.

"Everything alright?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Jack frowned.

"I'm agent Kennedy, with the CIA. I've been working in a case related to a group of terrorists operating here in California. They also have ties to the mob and the mexican drug cartel. That's why my superior recommended I conteact your team," Kennedy said. 

"What are we looking at?" RIley asked, curious.

"Well..." Jack didn't let Kennedy finished.

"How old are you?" Jack asked, not seeming out of curiosity.

"Jack!" Matty exclaimed

"It's fine, director, I'm 21 if you need to know" Kennedy said, calmly.

Jack didn't say anything more and stormed out of the room.

"Dalton." Matty said in an autoritarian voice, but Jack was already gone.

"What's gotten into him?" Bozer said, with a confused look.

Mac was about to step out to talk to Jack, but Kennedy prevented him from doing it.

"Give me 5," She said.

 

\--

 

"Jack..." She enterpelled him.

"What do you want," Jack turned around. Red eyes.

Kennedy took a deep breath

"I didn't know," she finally said.

"How could you, we're in a secret agency..."

"I can step down, get help elsewhere"

"No, you have a job to do. I'm sorry I step out of line"

"I don't want to bring back feelings, Jack"

"I know J, I'll behave, I'm sorry again"

"It's hard for me too, Jack, but this job is more important than anything else right now. That's where our focus has to be."

Jack took a deep breath and they both walked back to the conference room.

 

\--

 

"You alright?" Mac asked as Jack walked in.

"Yeah Mac, I'm fine," Jack said as he leaned on the couch

Kennedy thought for a while before finally saying something

"Listen. If we are going to do this, I'm gonna be honestly with y'all. I don't want this mission to fail. Lives are at stake and this is too big to take any chances. I need to trust you guys and you need to trust me."

She took a breath before continuing. She typed a few things on the keyboard and put her credentials up on the big screen.

"My name is Justice Kennedy Dalton. I am the daughter of ex-CIA agent and former Delta Jack Wyatt Dalton. Who you also know, as it looks like, as agent of the Phoenix Foundation. And kind of a dick," she said as everyone smiled and laughed.

"Wait so.. you two are related?" Bozer asks.

"Sadly," Kennedy said

"Not funny," Jack said, even tho his face was showing a smile

"A what now" Matty said from the corner of the room, visibly still in shock

"Matty..." Jack tried to articulate

"He didn't tell me either," Mac said

"I don't think he told anyone," Kennedy admited.

"Why?" Bozer finally asked.

Kennedy stood still, looking over at Jack

"It's complicated" he simply replied

"I was an accident..." Kennedy told the team

"You know that's not true" Jack jumped in to say

"C'mon Jack, I'm not 10 anymore... anyways. He was just out of the CIA, or something like that. I never dared to ask if it was during his last mission or a nice welcome home. I never knew who my mom was but Jack says I was, and I quote 'made out of love' which to be honestly... is gross." As Kennedy finished her sentence the team laughed, but Jack was burning red. He loved that expression.

"Yes anyways, he then joined the Delta forces. I don't think he ever had it in him to put me up for adoption, even though he knew he would never have the strengh to raise a kid so he left me at a Church and they are the one who raised me. I'd receive a few letters from time to time but truth is I wanted more but I knew Jack could never give that to me. So instead I decided to work my ass off and get into the CIA, follow my father footsteps and here I am," She said with a smile on her face, staring straight into Jack's eyes

"I love you J." Jack simply said

"I know Jack," his daughter replied.

"May I ask?" Mac stepped in

"Sure" Kennedy said, turning around to face Mac

"Why do you go by Kennedy if your real last name is Dalton?" he wondered.

"I don't know, I guess I was just trying to distance myself from my dad and I didn't want people to compare me to him. I wanted to be my own person, not Jack Dalton's daughter." She answered.

"You'll always be my daughter," Jack said, hugging Justice

"And you'll always be a pain in the ass," she said, hugging him back.

 


End file.
